


pillow talk

by stopwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopwriting/pseuds/stopwriting
Summary: The morning after Hajime's heat, they finally get their shit together.





	pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know the Rules™ of a/b/o so coming in someone=bonding just roll with it

This isn't the first time Tooru's fallen asleep post-heat cycle with Hajime, but it is the first time he's woken up with undeniably hard morning wood sandwiched between his left thigh and Hajime's ass. Normally, he'd go and take care of it in the bathroom before Hajime wakes up (which isn't all that difficult an affair considering Hajime practically passes out after an intense orgasm), but today's situation is different. Today, Hajime is pretzeled through all of Tooru's limbs, arms and legs a mess of intricate spaghetti noodles, looping and twisting until they're near inseparable, and Tooru...Tooru can't move a single goddamn centimeter or Hajime's gonna feel just how awake he really is.

It's not terrible, though, being stuck like this. Hajime smells good. Really good. Usually he smells like sweat or soap but Tooru's picking up something different this morning, something woody and intoxicatingly good. Hajime's never smelled like this before. After all the times they've done this--three, or four rather if you count last night--Hajime's always maintained his natural scent. But today, he smells different. And Tooru can't stop nosing along the base of his jaw.

Instinct takes over and Tooru nuzzles the side of Hajime's neck, running his nose up along the spot just below his chin, where the scent is strongest. God, it smells so fucking good, distractingly so, and Tooru can't get enough of it, mouth practically salivating the longer he inhales. He doesn't mean to--at least initially--but his tongue peeks out between his lips and the next thing Tooru knows he's fucking lapping at Hajime's skin like a dog with a spoonful of peanut butter. Hajime tastes even better than he smells, like the inside of a lava cake, molten and gooey.

It's not weird, though. Alphas do this all the time.

With their mates.

Which… they aren’t.

"Oikawa."

Tooru regains some semblance of lucidity and stops licking Hajime’s jaw for a minute, long enough to process the fact that Hajime’s awake.

Hajime shifts in his arms, twisting uncomfortably to get a good look at his face. Hajime’s fucking wrecked, hair poking everywhere, eyes half lidded, mouth still swollen. God, they really outdid themselves last night.

“Feels good,” Hajime grumbles, mostly unconscious, still half-awake. He presses in that much closer and rasps contentedly. “Why’d you stop?”

Tooru’s fingers tighten around Hajime’s. “Sorry,” he apologises. God, he sounds just as bad. “Alpha instincts. Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Not complaining,” Hajime mutters, eyes closing again. “Like I said; feels good.” His ass grinds purposefully down onto Tooru’s hard dick and Tooru hisses, hips inching backwards. Jesus Christ, Hajime’s a goddamn menace.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru warns, tone taking on an undercurrent of authority. Sometimes alpha slips through his words.

Usually, an omega would freeze, automatically obedient to an alpha’s command. Hajime doesn’t even pause in his grinding, only snorts with something like derision at the notion that anyone could ever yank him around by his omega instincts.

Tooru changes tactics. “Stop thinking with your dick,” He says. “You know we can’t.”

“Says the guy practically humping me with his.” Hajime rolls his hips for emphasis. Tooru rolls right back. Fuck. “Come on, Oikawa,” Hajime growls, voice breathy and low and so very omega. Tooru’s alpha instincts respond immediately to Hajime’s words. “Just one time. It’ll be good. However you want it. I know you want it, too. Just once, wanna feel you in me.” Hajime’s hole is getting slick. Tooru can feel it. He’s practically soaked through his fucking sweats.

It feels so good, though. The friction of Tooru’s cock feels so fucking good and he can’t help but grind back, rotating his hips with Hajime’s and--

“Iwa-chan, stop. Fuck, stop, okay?” Tooru presses down on Hajime’s body to keep him from moving. He’s gonna come in his briefs if Hajime doesn’t stop.

Hajime growls even lower and tries pushing back for more. “Why?” he snaps. “Fuck. Why d’you always have to stop, Oikawa? _Why?_ ”

“Because this isn’t--”

“I swear to god if you tell me this isn’t what I want, I’m going to walk out of here and find another alpha who’ll give it to me,” Hajime snarls.

And that-- that’s what tips Tooru over. He’d been teetering between mildly aroused to animalistically hungry for the better half of ten minutes and Hajime threatening to leave and find someone else--fuck. That’s not happening. It’s just not.

Tooru rolls over and pins Hajime to the mattress, using his weight and (slightly) superior height to keep him flat on his stomach. Hajime grunts, arching slightly, his legs spreading a little. Any other omega, it would have been a sign of submission.

“Don’t,” Tooru growls. “Don’t you ever say that again. You hear me?”

“And why the fuck not?” Hajime snaps back. “It’s not like you’re my mate or anything. Fuck, Oikawa, we’re not even bonded.”

Tooru eases back, still pressed deep into his spine, but less dominantly. “I know,” he replies. “I know, just.”

Hajime grunts into his pillow. “Just what? Spit it out, Oikawa. Just what?”

Tooru drops his head to the back of Hajime’s neck and takes another deep breath, the wood scent flooding his nose. “You don’t need another alpha, Iwa-chan. You don’t. You want it, I’ll...I’ll give it to you. Just, don’t go, all right? Those other guys wouldn’t know what the fuck they’re doing anyway. Not like I do.”

“Yeah?” Hajime says. Tooru can hear a hint of low excitement in his voice. His muscles ease down and he relaxes marginally.

“Yeah,” Tooru agrees. “If that’s what you want.”

“Oikawa.” Hajime wastes no time, using his omega voice, and Jesus fucking Christ it hits Tooru harder than a mack truck. “I want you.”

Tooru’s cock swells until it’s painfully hard. “Fuck. Okay.”

It doesn’t go the way Tooru imagined it might. He gets a hand up Hajime’s shirt just long enough to tease his nipples, pinches and squeezes them a bit to get Hajime worked up. Hajime grabs the sheets like this is the first fucking time they’ve done this and arches back for more, his ass high in the air like it’s begging to get stuffed. It’s so fucking primal and stereotypically omega, but Tooru loses it anyway, growling low in the back of his throat when Hajime presents to him like a bitch in heat. He’s not. They broke that last night, but Hajime might as well be in the middle of another one, pushing his knees apart, the back of his sweats drenched in slick.

Tooru works Hajime’s bottoms off with his other hand, just far enough down Hajime’s thighs to find his hole. Hajime’s leaking so fucking much he’s drenched, slick sliding down his legs and pooling on the mattress. Tooru’s seen him desperate before, but not quite like this, like he’s ready to fucking die if Tooru doesn’t give him his knot. He can’t, though. Not really. If he does, they’ll be bonded, or at least start the process of. Tooru’s pretty sure Hajime doesn’t want that, just his dick. Either this is a prolonged heat or he’s riding the coattails of an incredibly intense one.

“God, you’re soaked,” Tooru moans, shoving two fingers inside Hajime’s raw hole. He’d used the dildo on him last night, the one with the artificial knot. Hajime came, but unhappily. The toy doesn’t really satisfy him the way an actual alpha cock would. Tooru knows he’d do a better fucking job. “Fuck, Iwa-chan, still so tight.” He feels the words slipping out of him, almost rambling. “You’re practically swallowing my fingers. You want it that bad?”

Hajime nods into the mattress, hips already hitching for more. “What the fuck do you think? Fuck, Tooru, just give it to me already.”

Tooru leans over to grab a condom. He always keeps them in the bedside drawer.

Hajime’s next words makes him sounds like he’s about to turn around and _bite_ him. “Don’t need it,” he breathes. “It’s fine.”

“Can’t come inside you,” Tooru reminds him. “We might accidentally bond, Iwa-chan.”

“Then just fucking pull out before you knot.” Hajime throws over his shoulder, both of them shaking. He needs it so fucking bad. “I trust you.”

Tooru swallows and stares at Hajime’s grey-green eyes, the way he pleads without saying the words, morning sunlight reflected in them. “Hands and knees,” Tooru orders. “C’mon, up.”

Hajime forces himself into the position Tooru wants and drops his head down to the mattress, breathing so hard he’s trembling. “Fuck me,” he grits out. His cock bobs needily between his legs.

Tooru positions himself behind Hajime and wraps a hand around it, stroking him, but not enough pressure to actually do anything. Hajime thrusts into his palm and snarls. Tooru smiles against Hajime’s back, draped over it. “Only if you say please,” he laughs.

Hajime barely refrains from smashing the back of his head against Tooru’s face. “Fuck off.”

“So rude. No wonder you can’t find an alpha.”

“Guess I’m stuck with you, shitface.”

Tooru smiles. “Guess so.” He grips Hajime’s hips and aligns his cock, the tip catching the rim of his hole. When Tooru starts to push in, they both moan. It’s tight. Suffocatingly so. Tight and wet and unbearably hot. Tooru’s fucked betas before, some omegas drunk on heat suppressants and pills, but none of it compares to this, to how right it feels being inside Hajime, like Tooru was always meant to.

Hajime’s mouth falls slack when Tooru seats himself, balls deep and swelling even more. “Holy shit,” he breathes, words wheezed more than said.

Tooru nods in agreement, biting his lip. He can’t fucking speak.

They spend a good thirty seconds getting used to the feeling. Hajime’s squeezing him so tight Tooru thinks he might actually come in record time. This is what it’s supposed to feel like, fucking. With your mate. Tooru lets that sink in longer than he probably should.

It’s Hajime who starts to move first, rutting his hips with need when Tooru doesn’t start fucking him. Tooru grips them between his fingers, hard enough to hurt, and pistons his hips back and forth, slowly at first, shallow, letting Hajime get used to his size. He’s not comically huge by any means, but Tooru’s got a nice sized cock, thick enough that Hajime can feel it with each drag. Hajime lets out a low, desperate groan and lets Tooru take the lead, submitting to the pace he sets.

The bed creaks beneath them, box springs squeaking as Tooru pounds rhythmically into Hajime, driving his hips deeper, harder, faster, his mind filled with base, primal urges. ‘Mate’, ‘mine’, ‘bond’. Christ, he’s acting like a typical alpha, the ones he always used to hate. It makes sense now, though, the whole possessive partner shit. Tooru gets why some alphas actually lose their fucking minds when their omegas go into heat. He shouldn’t. They’re not mated. But he does.

Hajime squeezes that much tighter around him when Tooru pins him down to the mattress, shoulders tense and face pressed into the sheets. He looks positively euphoric, mouth hanging open, lips wet with spit. He’s not typically loud, but now he’s moaning, almost unashamedly for “more, Tooru, harder!”

They’ve barely been going at it for five minutes when Tooru feels the beginnings of his knot forming. Fuck. He’s not gonna last long.

Tooru tries to pull out before he swells even more.

Hajime’s hand catches his wrist. He digs his nails deep into his skin. “Don’t,” Hajime practically commands, his voice cracking slightly. “Don’t pull out.”

“I can’t knot you,” Tooru pants. “Iwa-chan, you know I can’t. Don’t wanna bond you.”

“And why the fuck not?!” Hajime shouts. “Maybe I want you to! Maybe-- maybe I want to be your mate.”

Tooru stops moving, fighting his instincts. “Think about what you’re saying. This isn’t me fucking you with a dildo. This is permanent. We can’t undo this.”

“Fuck, Oikawa, you’re so fucking dense, I swear to god. Why the fuck do you think I always come to you when I’m in heat, huh?” Hajime snaps. “The fuck do you think I do that for? ‘Cause it’s cute? It’s because I want you, asshole! That dildo doesn’t do shit. I only come because you’re the one shoving it inside me. It’s you, Tooru. I want you. As my fucking alpha.”

It’s worse than Hajime using his omega voice. Tooru can’t even describe it, what the sound of Hajime begging for his knot, for a bond, does to him. It’s like a little flip inside him switches on and any last vestiges of control slip away. Tooru likes to think he’s above the more animalistic urges any alpha might feel, but not now, not when he’s plowing into Hajime like his life depends on it.

Tooru lays himself on top of Hajime, but keeps his hips up, driving into him so hard there’ll probably be bruises in a few hours. “Gonna knot you,” he growls close to Hajime’s ear, nipping along his throat now with the intent to mark. “Gonna make you come on it, Iwa-chan. Gonna stuff this hole and watch it drip out of you.” Tooru bites down hard. Hajime actually moans.

“Then do it,” Hajime gasps, spreading his knees further apart, like that’ll get Tooru deeper somehow. “Fill me, Oikawa. F-fuck. Knot me. Alpha, please.”

Tooru shoves his cock in as deep as he can and buries his teeth into Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime gasps and comes untouched, between the mattress and his stomach. His hole clenches around Tooru’s cock and that does it. Tooru’s knot swells inside of Hajime, stretching Hajime wide open, preventing their separation. The omegas and betas he’s slept with...none of them felt like this. So perfect and warm and right. You’re supposed to feel different after you’ve mated, changed or something. Tooru doesn’t think he’s any different from before, doesn’t think Hajime is either. But he sees him now, really sees him. Smells Hajime’s natural scent, the one he’s always had, but a thousand times stronger. It’s like wiping the fog off the bathroom mirror. Tooru sees everything crystal clear now, the way it was meant to be.

It usually takes Tooru fifteen to twenty minutes to knot, twenty-five if he’s really feeling it. But something tells him he and Hajime aren’t separating for at least thirty.

Tooru sucks on Hajime’s purpling skin in the meantime and rolls them over onto their sides, being considerate as he shoots load after load inside Hajime thoroughly fucked hole. God, it’s obscene. Everyone’ll know now when they get a good look at that bruise. Which was the whole point. Tooru wants people to know Hajime’s his now. That he’s Hajime’s alpha. Hanamaki will say something later, but he’ll understand. Tooru thinks he and Matsukawa always knew, in a way. That they could see it all when Tooru couldn’t. And he’s supposed to be the brains of their group.

“You okay?” Tooru says, still deep inside Hajime. His knot hasn’t gone down. It’s been twenty minutes.

Hajime nods, his short bangs sweaty and sticking to his forehead. He’s so fucking wrecked and shaking all over. “M’fine. Feels good inside me,” he whispers, hoarse.

Tooru noses along Hajime’s jaw and takes another deep breath. God, he smells so fucking good. “Dammit, Iwa-chan. You’re gonna make me go into rut if you don’t stop.”

Hajime laughs. It goes straight to Tooru’s cock. “Yeah? Bet you’d actually fuck me harder if you did, asshole.”

Tooru smiles and shifts his hips, enough to make Hajime twitch and let out a little noise. “Remember who’s in yours.”

“Just my stupid fucking mate,” Hajime grumbles, face twisting so that he can almost reach Tooru’s.

Tooru meets him the rest of the way. “You got it, Iwa-chan.” he mumbles, swallowing Hajime’s protests with a sweet, tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this ironically so i tried to include every cliche a/b/o trope that pisses me off to see if writing it might change my mind on how i feel omegaverse aaaand sorry to say it hasnt lel


End file.
